


Just like that

by gottalovev



Category: Lost
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles comes back home to a surprise by Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that

**Author's Note:**

> Set so vaguely, it could either be post series or in the sideways universe. Pick what pleases you best :)

Arms loaded, it's hard to reach the keys in his pocket so Miles takes a chance and tries his apartment's door handle: it's unlocked, Jim must be there. Good, maybe they can watch a movie or something. He manages to open the door and kicks it back closed, dumping the grocery bags on the floor to hang his coat.

Oddly, here are three cardboard boxes in the middle of his living room. Curious, Miles goes to check them out and finds them full of books. Huh.

"Jim?" Miles shouts.

The man in question appears in Miles bedroom's door frame and grins.

"Hey there," he says and Miles can't help but smile back.

"Hi."

Jim saunters over and before Miles can really brace for it, he is being pinned to the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. Head spinning, Miles can only gape as Jim pulls away, softly taps his cheek with another shit eating grin, casually takes the grocery bags and goes to the kitchen. Just like that.

Miles blinks a couple of times as he tries to get his brain back online. What the fuck just happened? Okay, so he's been hopelessly in love with Jim for months now, but he was ready to stay best friends because Jim is goddamn straight. Or so he thought.

And what was he doing in his bedroom, exactly? Miles goes over and his eyebrows rise of their own volition when he takes in his open closet now with Jim's clothes alongside his own, and a couple of duffel bags on the floor that obviously contain the rest of Jim's stuff.

"Are you moving in?" Miles says loud enough to be heard from the kitchen, not quite sure to believe the evidence.

"Yeah," Jim says, and Miles jumps in surprise because it's from just behind him. "It's okay, right?"

The man doesn't even look worried that the answer could be 'no', which should be annoying. Weirdly, it's not.

"Of course it's okay," Miles says and there's maybe a bit of relief after all in the smile Jim gives him for that. 

"Cool," Jim says and once again he's right there, invading Miles' personal space. "So..."

This time it's Miles who reaches up and kisses him, now ready to enjoy the experience. Jim parts his lips immediately and they end up pressed up together, hands everywhere. Shit, this is unexpected but Miles sure won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Being the focus of all of this intensity and being allowed to touch, finally, is more than he ever dreamed of. Miles wrestles with Jim's t-shirt, wanting to get to soft and hot skin and the kisses are smoldering. After a bit of maneuvering, Miles pushes Jim on the bed and falls on top, before pushing up on his arms to look down at him. Jim always looks like sex, but with his pupils blown wide and kiss swollen lips, he's downright sinful.

"I didn't know you liked guys," Miles starts.

"You never asked," Jim counters, running a hand up Miles' sides.

That doesn't explain why they suddenly are in this very enjoyable position.

"Why are you doing this?" Miles asks.

"You like me," Jim says with a shrug. Of course he knew. "I realized I liked you back."

"Just like that?" Miles asks, thinking that it can't be that easy.

"Huh huh. Why not?" Jim says, and he looks perfectly confident in this.

Maybe he's got a point.

"So you decided: hey, let's skip over dating and all, and to move in with me?" Miles says.

"I was practically living here already," Jim says with a smirk.

"Point."

Jim comes over every other night, sometimes more, to either watch a movie, take a beer or badly play at guitar hero. He even crashes on Miles' couch a day out of three on average. It had always been fine with Miles, since he was good company and extremely pretty to look at. 

"Sex now?" Jim asks, looking mischievous, and Miles can't help but laugh.

He grind down, feels Jim's erection hard against his own and they both groan. Miles bends down and kisses him again, all tongue and heat.

Out of nowhere there's something on his back and Miles jumps in surprise, which in turn creates pain.

"What the fuck," he cries out, almost having a heart attack when he catches sight of a ball of black fur darting off the bed into the corridor.

"Oh, that's Smokey," Jim says, grinning wide.

"What?" Miles says, still spooked.

"Smokey the cat, he's got a temper," Jim says and before he knows it, Miles ends up on his back with a hovering Jim, which makes his stomach flip. "A good home needs a cat."

Frankly, Miles doesn't like cats all that much. He knows they can feel the supernatural, too, in their freaky way. But Jim not only moved in, he got them a pet. Miles' pretty sure he's going to roll with it.

"Okay. Okay. This is a good home."

"Yeah," Jim says with a dimpled smile. "It is. Now let's fuck."

Miles acknowledges that the whole situation lacks finesse. Also, from the corner of his eyes, he sees that Smokey the kitten is about to attack again. But somehow? It's perfect. 

"If you insist," Miles says with a smile and pulls Jim to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has lingered in my googledocs for years, and yet it still ends with a fade to black. sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
